


Ribbon

by Asaliz



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/F, This story is a little sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: While she chats with Marlene, Tifa remembers her time with Aerith, before losing her.





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for this ship since a long ago.  
> English it´s not my mother tongue, you might find some grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Version in Spanish on my   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://asa-liz.tumblr.com/post/172528620824/liston)  
>  .

“Tifa, Can you help me to braid my hair?” Marlene asks me while I was lost in my thoughts.

“Of course.” I tell her with a smile.

Barret many hours and she spends a lot of time with me; when she is not playing with the other children.

She is like a little sister to me, I know her and her father since we were part of Avalanche.

While I braid her hair, we chat, as usual. When I`m done she gives me ribbon finish it.

“Oh, what a nice ribbon. Is it new?”

“Yes, It´s a gift from dad”

Carefully I tie the ribbon. It`s a beautiful pink ribbon. It suits her really well. Her hair is really long now, and so is the braid.

Suddenly I remember her. Her hair looked like this from her back, only the color was a lighter. She always had a pink ribbon on her hair. Or often, at least.

Her hair was beautiful too when it was loose.

I still keep that pink ribbon. I was going to kept it just for a short time, but in the end I keep it until today.

“Tifa, are you all right?”

Without me noticing it, a tear fell down my cheek.

“Yes” I smile while I dry the teardrop. “It´s nothing… I just remembered… Can you go and find Denzel? I will make dinner now, it won´t take long.”

She hesitates for a moment, but she understands I want some time for myself, and leaves after saying good bye.

“Okay, see you later!”

I watch her while she leaves. Time has passed, but…

_ After all this time, I still miss you, Aerith. _

I have lost many loved ones during my life, but today memories of you came to me while I cut the ingredients for dinner.

And the first thought coming to me is the most bitter.

I remember the day you left us.

You left the group without telling us why.

And we looked for you.

Cloud was desperate and lost, and I kept calm, for my and his sake. Later we would find his memories were mixed with Zack´s, your first love.

_ And I, sadly, would be your last love. _

We found you praying in the temple.

You looked beautiful with the bluish glow, kneeling, with your eyes closed and a peaceful expression.

The silence was interrupted with our steps.

It was Cloud who went near you first, he was like possessed. He raised his sword and almost ended your life, but he came to his senses on time.

Then you opened your eyes; they seemed like emeralds with the light. And then…

Everything seemed to happen on slow motion.

Sephiroth came out of nowhere, and seemed to slide through the air. His sword pierced you in just a second.

You didn´t scream. You didn´t show any pain.

You blinked with surprise, as if you were waking up from an odd dream.

Then you closed your eyes.

_ And you wouldn´t open them again. _

“This can´t be real!”  Cloud screamed.

I didn´t want to believe it either. I did not hear the rest of his conversation with Sephiroth, before he fled.

Your wounds were too serious. Potions and elixirs were no use.

Only Yuffie was able to cry. The rest of us couldn´t cry.

_ I didn´t want to believe it. _

I kneeled down nest to your lifeless body, I caressed your hair. Then I arose and ran away.

It could not be real.

It was him who carried your body to the water. I couldn´t.

And despite everything, we couldn´t mourn you properly. Too many things happened.

And after you left, I had to take care of Cloud. His mind was fragile.

 

_ Why am I thinking of this? I have happier memories. _

 

Like the day we met.

Despite the fact we both lived on Midgar we never met before.

You did not frequented places like my bar. I did not bought flowers or visited the church.

When we met… I think we didn´t have the best first impression. In that moment we both thought we were in love with Cloud.

It took us some time to realize we were seeing in him things we had lost.

For me he was the living memories of my lost home, the one Shinra destroyed, the day my father and everyone on Nibelheim died. The only proof my home once existed. I also held onto a childhood promise he pretended he had forgotten.

You saw on him your first love, Zack. You lied to yourself and asked if he was alive. But you knew he was gone, just like you knew your mother´s husband died before the news came to her in a letter.

It was strange how it happened. But that first encounter at Don Corneo´s mansion was fun.

_ It was fun to see Cloud in a dress. _

I remember how surprised I was when you introduced yourself and then pointed at him. And things turned out fine in the end.

_ You did a good job! Don Corneo choose him. _

And I remember later you told me:

“Doesn´t he have a bad taste? He didn´t choose the prettiest.”

But I thought you were mocking me.

How foolish, I thought I was jealous of you when you were flirting with him… When in fact I was jealous of him! And I did not notice you did it on purpose to make me notice you.

I don`t know when you fell in love with me. I don`t know when I fell in love with you.

But it happened, and I´m glad it was that way, even if I had to lose you later.

No one can steal the time we spend together.

 

And we went through a lot of things when we were chasing after Sephiroth.

Our adventures take us to Costa del Sol, a touristic town.

It was nice to rest from the constant fighting.

Walk on the beach, sunbathing.

Swim a little.

We took an afternoon to sit on the beach and watch the sunset in silence.

And later talk under the stars.

That night we slept held together in the hotel.

 

And when we ended up in Gold Saucer.

We found fights and troubles, as usual.

_ But we had good moments too. _

“Yuffie asked Cloud for a date.” You told me entertained.

“What? Yuffie?” I asked you, a little surprised, but I also laughed. “I didn´t know Yuffie liked Cloud… He is too old for her.”

“I saw her a while ago dragging him and holding his arm.” Then she looked at me with a mischievous smile “Did you expect it would be me? or Barret?...Are you jealous?”

“Of course not!” Ah, again playing your game.

You laughed; you were just teasing me again. But before I could protest, you put a finger on my lips.

“But what´s important now, we have some time for ourselves.”

I closed my eyes to feel your lips over my lips, on a gentle kiss.

Your hand caressing my back…

Your pink dress falling…

 

I treasure any memory I have about you.

 

“It´s okay to miss you.” I talk to myself while I finish the dinner.

I have to keep on going. It´s for the best.

I have a lot of people I love and I want of take care of them.

“Tifa, we are back.” They say while entering the kitchen.

“Okay, this would be ready in a minute.” I smile at them.

 

_ I kept this ribbon for too long. _

I decide I will give it to your mother next time I had the chance.

I should have done it long ago.

It was a little selfish too keep it.

But I don´t regret it.

It´s nice to remember you sometimes, even if it makes me cry now and then.

 

_ I won´t forget you, but I will go on. _

_ I´m glad we met. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you liked this short story.


End file.
